Promise Kept
by Dark Promise
Summary: Sasuke kneeled down to her, wiping some blood off her lips. Green clashed with black. In that moment, they had an understanding. Even though she was in her final moments, his heart would always belong to her. SakuSasu  R&R! Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I down own Naruto!

Note: Sasuke and his team fight the Akatsuki and Naruto's team shows up. Karin, Juugo, and Suigestu all die (XD sorry guys). Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke are making their way back to konoha. (Sai is dead too... ah.. well this is a one-shot short fluff fic, I dont want to include all these other characters).

Rated T - Blood, Death

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Promise Kept**

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled, causing the others to stop. Sakura collapsed onto the ground, her friends were by her side. Sasuke's dark orbs gazing down at her quietly. Naruto's face was full of concern and Kakashi look down with his lazy eye.

Blood oozed from her side, making her wince. She had abrasions covering her body, a trickle of blood trailing down from her lips. Sakura's breath was labored. They gently rested her against an giant old tree. The sunlight played through the canopy, dappling the team in golden hues. 

_I kept my promise... _

She smiled at Sasuke and Naruto. A gurgle rose to her throat. She didnt have the strength to heal herself and even her team mates were wounded beyond the limits of her chakra. Her voice was wheezy.

"Naruto..." Sakura said softly, her body starting to rack with coldness.

"Yes Sakura-chan?" He held her bloody hand gently.

"I want you to go. Take Sasuke and Kakashi to Konoha." Sakura's eyes lowered briefly. Her vision blurring.

"I wont leave without you! I can carry you!" Naruto spoke vallantly, even though one of his arms was broken and he was barely standing on his feet.

"No... Naruto. Im dying." Sakura coughed, flecks of blood splattering her lips. The rattle in her chest was growing.

"I-I havent done anything for you Sakura-chan-" Naruto started to speak desperately, "Dont go!"

Sakura smiled, bringing her hand up to caress his cheek. Her eyes drifting over to Sasuke's who looked away.

"Naruto, You have done many things for me. You kept your promise, you brought Sasuke back." Sakura's voice was soft.

"But-"

"Please." Sakura released her hold on his cheek and let it fall into her lap. 

A firm hand grasped Naruto's shoulder. It was Sasuke.

"Can I have a moment with her?" Sasuke spoke in that same emotionless voice.

Naruto's blue eyes lowered, "Sure." He left. 

Sasuke kneeled down to her, wiping some blood off her lips. Green clashed with black. In that moment, they had an understanding. Even though she was in her final moments, his heart would always belong to her.

"Sasuke-ku-kun..." Sasuke looked deeper into her eyes, and he was as handsome as ever. It was almost painful. Or maybe it was the deep gashing wound oozing blood onto the ground.

She smiled beautifully. It made his cold heart skip a beat.

"Thank you. For everything." Sakura's voice was shaky, tears started to fall. He wiped them away.

_Thank you for making me stronger_

Thank you for being my friend 

Thank you 

Kakashi was trying to console Naruto alittle ways away.

"Go." She whispered, drawing in her last breath. Sasuke leaned forward and kissed her with love and kindness. Something found rare in the stoic Uchiha. He stood, turning away, walking away. He stopped, and turned his head.

"I love you."

Tears started to leak out of her eyes once more, gasping for air as her body succumbed to that endless slumber. She saw her team fading in the distance.

_I kept my promise, I protected both of them. _

Sakura closed her eyes, letting her body relax. A stray tear made a path down her face. She was at peace. One last thought strayed through her mind.

_He loved me all along. _

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I had this posted on Simply Love but I decided to upload it on here.

I hope you enjoyed the one shot.

_**Dark Promise**_


End file.
